Fallin
by Ladysilverdragon
Summary: Ok I know the title makes it seem like. But If you read it I know you will like I hope I have fixed up the chapters and I hope they are easier to eat.
1. Default Chapter

Ladysilverdragon: Hey I am trying out Hp. This is a totally different way to see a kid from the future. My nickname is Silver so when I say something that is what you will see. 

Duo: If this is a Harry Potter story than why am I here?

Silver: To read the disclaimer.

Duo: Okay. Silver only owns Draga, Moonlight, and Lord Di. That means she dose not own me or the Herry Potter books.

Silver: Good boy.

Background: I don't know what year the story takes place so I made up the times. Harry started Hogwarts in the year 2000. They are in their 7th year at Hogwarts in the year 2007. The rest will be explained in the chapter. Hold on this will be bumpy.

Chapter 1: Demon Child

It was the start of Harry's last year at Hogwarts. He was sitting with his friends Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The latter had something important to tell everyone. "OK, I have kept it a secret for too long. Because my grades are so high, I will be advanced to the 7th year, a year a head of time!" Ginny half squealed her news. Once it sunk in Hermione was the first to react

"EEEE! Oh, Gin This is great! I am so proud of you!" Hermione finished as enthusiastically asGinny;then she lunged at and hugged her.

"Hermione, I need air!" Ginny choked out turning a lovely shade of light purple. Hermione let go and laughed uneasily, she went pink withembarrassment. Ron and Harry were about to say something when Draco came up behind Ginny and beat them to it.

"Well, Well It would appear that the little weasel has a brain after all. Congratulation, you get to be around me more often." Draco's voice was filledwith evil intent.

Before Draco had slithered, by in Gin's observation of his movements and nature. Shehad beeneating like her brother, the human garbage disposal, Ron. After Draco's speech, she lost her appetite. She mumbled out, as she pushed her plate away, "Okay I was going to eat, but now I feel like I have been cursed,". Ron was steamed that Draco just ruined Gin's last year at Hogwarts. While the 'Dream Team' was trying console the now downhearted Gin, someone else was finding this funny. Draco was pleased that he had that kind of effect on her. His big grin fell when he had a thought how was he going to keep this up. He just dropped his thoughts and waited for Professor Dumbledore to start the First of year speech.

"I am afraid I have bad news,next year Hogwarts will close down indefinitely or till future notice. Now after the first year sorting I will in form you on other developments." As Dumbledore finished his speech he took his seat. After the sorting of 30 first years. Dumbledore was about to finish his speech when an unexpected visitor dropped in.

Who? You will have to read to find out

End?

NOT

Dumbledore stood up and was about to speak. When, the whole castle began to shake. The students grabbed their tables and screamed;at the same time,the teachers tried to hush the kids but could do no more to stop the shaking. The top of the room's high ceilings a vortex thing appeared andwidened. The bluish-blackish purple swirling thing grew enough to pass a human sized object through. Out of the vortex came a black blur. Hitting the ground very hard, the blur had enough mass to send upa cloud of dust. When the dust settled all you could see was an emerald green blob.

Then the blob moved. You could hear a small painful sound coming from under the blob, which could be sense for what it was,a cloak. Then there was a bright gold glow coming from under the cloak. The thing under the cloak sat up. She had a sign on her forehead, the sign of a dragon; in fact, it wasthe signof theMalfoy clan, asecret sign that only a Malfoy couldhave beenborn with that. The sign started to dim and thesuccessof her healing spell could bewitnessed.

Everyone stayed silent as a grave. Draco was trying to figure out whose kid she was, because she had to be a Malfoy and he didn't recognize her. Someone else was wondering why her face looked like hers. The young girl got up and she looked upspeaking in mix of anger and curiosity,"What on Lucius's grave happen and where am I." When she finally couldstand up straight without feeling dizzy, she opened her eyes. Allowingeveryoneto seeher in all her beauty. Her soft gray eyes shown with wonder at the sightin front of her. Her creamy smooth face had a small scrapethat she left on nothing thinking anything of its affects, which none were, on herlooks. Her long, smooth, soft, silvery-blonde hair was messy but largely still untangled and free. She was 17, but she looked younger.

When her mystifying eyes met Dumbledore she let out a sigh of relief. "Dumbledore!" The teen cried out with joy. "You did it! This looks so real." She stopped to pick up a dislodged stone and throughit at Goyle's head, after 5 minutes he let out ayelp of pain "Wow! Dumbledore, you outdid yourself,this hologram is so GREAT! This looks just like Hogwarts before Lord Voldemort blew it up! After you calmed down from going mad, I thought that you would stop this whole bring back Hogwarts mess and move on. I am kind of glad you didn't,this looks so real."

Dumbledore had a plan of finding out just who she was and where she came from. He made a sign for everyone to be silent, no one seemed to be able to find their tongues as it was so little instruction was needed. He was going to use her ignorance to the fact that this was real. "I used my last sane thought to do this,howeverall seems to have escaped me,could you tell me the story of what happen to make me go mad and what year it is?" Dumbledore was intrigued and disturbed by what she had said, but he had no idea how much more disturbed he would feel after she was done.

"Well, for one thing it is the year 2025." She was about to continue, but her wonder got the better of her. "What year do you think it is?"

"Well, last time I checked it was the year 2007." Dumbledore could barley get over her answer to give a straight one him self.

"Whoa! This is only atwo yearsbefore I was born. That would mean my mom and dad are herein their7th year. I wonder where they are."Her earnestlooking tipped Snapeoff to how dangerous this was and hehad to intervene. "Child you are in the year 2007 and I would not point out your parents, it may kill whatever love they may have or make you older." Snape almost said it with humor. Almost but not really.

At that, she went form a wondering 17-year-old in to a scared kitten. It took a lot of power to ask "What d..day is it and what time is it." Without squeaking.

"Straighten up, fear does not go well with a Malfoy. To answer you question it is the second of September. As for the time, it is 3:00 p.m." As Snape finished he saw her faceand began to worry himself. She went so white it would have made the snow jealous. Evenin hislife as a Death eater, he had never seen so much fear but not the fear of death that he had seen. It was the fear for the people around her, for the future and of what to do.

Cliffhanger

Ladysilverdragon: If I get ANY reviews then I will continue if not bye bye. I need 4 to keep going.


	2. what

Silver: Hi everyone the grammar should be better this time.  
  
Duo: Your English teacher would die if she saw that stuff. ON behalf of Her charters, her sanity and me I would like to say thank you reviewers.  
  
Silver hugs her reviewers then Duo.  
  
Duo can't ....B!  
  
Silver takes out a recorder of the intro to last chapter. Read this than the story  
  
Recorder:  
  
Silver: To read the disclaimer.  
  
Duo: Okay. Silver only owns Draga, Moonlight, and Lord Di.  
  
Silver: Good boy.  
  
Background: I don't know what year the story takes place so I made up the times. Harry started Hogwarts in the year 2000. They are in their 7th year at Hogwarts in the year 2007. The rest will be explained in the chapter. Hold on this will be bumpy.  
  
Silence  
  
Professor Dumbledore was first to have something to say "Let us all go in to your towers and I will put a spell on them to keep you all safe" The students stood up as commanded. By this time the young Malfoy had snapped to her senses.  
  
"NO! when to going get tuff we Malfoys take charge! I will stop him YOU ALL will stay here. I am a Malfoy and what I say goes. Besides I always get what I want!" The young Malfoy said with such power and authority that even Dumbledore sat (AN That is scary since Dumbledore did as she ordered) You could almost see fire coming out of her eyes. The she cooled down a very little and she turned to Snape "Please I need your help. I need you to make as many power potions as you can. Add worm's weed instated of wiggle weed (I have no idea if this is even a potion so I made it up) That way you can make a batch for 1 an 25 minutes instead of an hour." Snape nodded the vanished down to the dungeon to make the potions.  
  
Draco was loving it! That is the way a Malfoy should act! Draco was really proud of this young Malfoy indeed. Someone else was just as proud but she did not know why. Not only did Draco and this other person have that in common but they were also worried for her safety.  
  
"Okay your in the hands of an Malfoy's hands so you have nothing to fear! Everybody up" as the young Malfoy said up every body except the teachers and Draco, Ginny, and Harry were tossed into the air. No one screamed. Draco stepped away from the table as did those not in the air. The young Malfoy turned to the teachers "Could you hold them up there for a little." The young Malfoy said more than asked. With a nod from the teachers with ready wands the young Malfoy set to the other task she had to do. She merged the Gryffindor and Slytherin's table together. Then did the same for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
When that was done with a satisfied ta-da she turned to the teachers "I'll merge the houses for now I will be easier that way. First Gryffindor." She took her finger and pointed at one side of the first of the two new tables and sat all of them there. All that is but Ron who sat on the roof. "Now for Slytherin." By now they had figured it out and with groans that sat opposite to the Gryffindor house. She did the same for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Quite happy with what she had done she turned to Dumbledore. You, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Snape will protect this table. And every one else will protect the other table.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ladysilverdragon (aka silver): Well this is not nearly a short as the frist 2nd chapter hope you like it. 


	3. Dark Demise

Silver: Hi! It has been like a year since I made any effort on this story so I thought why not try now. 

Duo: that is a great idea. While your at it work on Lonna!

Silver: Fine, fine I will

Duo: Sure miss vice president of the procrastinators club! Well I think you will do it !

Silver: You forget I am also vice president of the sarcastic club too. Hey miss/mister president of both clubs lets unite them!

Duo: Perfect oh well on with the story

Silver: Remember I don't own HP I only own Draga, Moonlight, and Lord Di and Long.

Draco took his spot next to Ginny that Ron had so kindly given him. evil sarcastic laughter Ron was not happy about his position He is hanging from a gargoyle's claw "Okay now to prepare. Dumbledore would you please give me the dark amulet?" asked/stated Draga with impatient and urgency in her voice. "I am sorry Miss Malfoy but I can not do that. The amulet you speak of is nothing but pure evil" Dumbledore said with authority and wisdom "No it isn't. It was, but when Tom opened it in his second year he released the evil and that sleeping evil took him over. Thus Lord Voldemort was born. Now do you want to finally end the threat of Lord Voldemort forever or do you wish to always fear his return? I for one think Tom has suffered too much as it is. His only crime was opening that locket he did no other crime." As Draga ended Dumbledore thought for a moment and took out the amulet in question

"What are you going to do?"He asked wondering what she had up her sleeve."Well, my old friend, I am going to trap the evil and free the very weak Tom Riddle from the evil. Then it will be up to you to spare him. If I don't live then you must protect him!" Answered Draga who then summoned the amulet by magic even though she didn't have a wand. "Wait! I have something that could save you." Yelled Ginny who was so overcome by worry that she had to do something to help the poor girl. Draga seemed pleased by her outburst _'You don't change do you?_' thought Draga happily "No need. You already gave me the Keeper's amulet when I turned 10" said Draga who regretted it fast. She knew that only a member of the family could have that piece of powerful jewelry. "Um. With the magical world in runes I was destine to save it. You knew me and helped raise me from a young age so you gave it to me to help me." said Draga a little bit rushed Gin sat down not quite convinced.

"Long" Draga called out. Everyone was wondering what it meant. "I bet she is calling a Dragon. Long is a Chinese name that means dragon." stated Hermione. "Very Good Aunt Hermione. You always were one of the smartest people I know" declared Draga. Then a loud roar was heard A small white dragon a little bigger than Norbert flew in. The dragon had the most beautiful dark purple eyes ever. The majestic creature landed beside Draga and purred into her leg. Draga bent down to pet it as she spoke to it "Good boy Long very good." she tied something to his leg "Now Long I want you to take this to the Ministry and tell them to sod off and leave this to someone who can do something right for a change. Wait dragons don't deliver mail in this age. I know! Long I am going to turn you into an owl, okay?" Long looked concerned at the thought. Draga then pointed at Draco. "Do you remember him" She asked the dragon.

Long looked at him and made a joyful sound and trotted over to Draco. Draco was happy to pet his namesake. "He will turn you into a dragon again if I can't" Draga turned to address Draco " I assume you can do that." said Draga with respect. "Yes I am able to." answered Draco in away that she knew he would. "Never doubted you." As Draga finished she looked like she was concentrating for a moment than Long turned into an owl. "There now go" with Draga's command; Long was off. Draga turned to the teachers "Do all of you know the Green Wall charm?" The teachers nodded their heads needing no more instructions "Students who know that charm can help if they wish." "Now that I have a second to spare.

"I would like to inform everyone that's whispering 'dark magic' because I didn't use a wand that I am not a dark witch. I am in fact practical. You see my wand was broken by my brother when I was young." Draga said brother like it was poison "So I had to find a way to use magic other than something that can be broken by my vile brother, whom I hate so much. So I found this way and have become one of the most powerful witches of my time." Draga was taking a second to collect herself before the fireworks started. In the time that all this had happened almost three hours passed the latter of which Draga spent in quiet mediation. The student and teachers had the quiet time to themselves. Draco mused, 'Finally a Malfoy is saving the day not that pathetic Potter. Strangely, I wish it was him then I wouldn't worry about his safety'

Just then a very stressed Professor Snape appeared with the purple liquid he was sent to make. Draga's eyes snapped open and she looked at him then she let a small faint smile through "I knew I could count on you Professor. Please give those to the teachers if there is one extra please give it to me. We have but precious minutes to spare." Snape did as Draga asked and indeed there was one extra she took it gratefully and then she took out both amulets and was ready to fight. The dark amulet's pure onyx outside shown with an evil elegance. All along the rectangular case were tiny spikes the tips covered in a blood red paint. On the front of the baneful amulet a deep purple, just a few shades darker than Long's eyes, was an elaborate 'V'. In sharp contrast was the Amulet around her neck that landed over her heart. The second Amulet known as the Keeper's Amulet was a pure hopeful kind of beauty. It was made of a deep emerald in the shape of a heart with a silver 'D' in the center.

Draga didn't have to wait a lengthy amount of time for the fight of her life. She sensed the Dark Lord arriving. "Get ready teachers. Set the Green Walls now" The Ministry of magic came crashing thorough the door and were about to say something when Draga beat them to it "YOU DARE DEFY ME! Well have a nice sleep." Draga let loose some of her fury on them. They all fell to the ground and then vanished.

No sooner had the doors shut then they were blown open and the Dark Lord himself came through. To his surprise no one flinched or gasped and the were protected from him. "Well it seems you were waiting for me. How? I don't know but no matter you can't keep it up." The Dark Lord sneered

Draga let out a menacing chuckle "We have power potions to last a while and you have me to thank for the heads up. Recognize this?" Jaded Draga holding the dark amulet for him to see. His yellow eyes widened slightly. Then you can tell he calmed down "What do you know of its power you weak little girl"

Draga grinned " You can't put a Malfoy and weak in the same sentence plus I am a clever Malfoy at that!" The monster seemed a little happy to hear that family name "You can't do a thing to me. You know that Lucius would be very unhappy if you tried."

Draga seemed to enjoy that even more "You can go to hell and Lucius will join you in a few years. Six if you want a time frame" The monster look taken back but quickly recovered. "Fine imp prepare to die."

Draga looked a bit downcast but spat out "I am are you?" The Dark Lord couldn't even react. Draga had started chanting his doom. Thats when it occurred to everyone that she planned a soul release and that it was almost suicidal.

A strong wind came out of nowhere and surrounded her. The wind was pure power. Her long hair was straight up in the air. The vile monster was preparing to use the killing curse when from the Dark Amulet came a silver light dragging the dark essence from Tom Riddle. Draga's own soul was being pulled from her body as well. They both let out a scream of pain. Hers seemed to be the only one heard. The color from Draga's face started to fade when the golden dragon appeared on her forehead to give her strength. Even that was fading fast.

The students looked on in horror. Ginny and a few others started parying to God to help Draga live. Then Draco started to cheer both in support and defiance. For a few seconds he was the only one Cheering/chanting "Draga! Draga!" Then Ginny started and soon the whole hall was screaming as one.

Draga heard their words and got the power she needed and with a triumphant scream she put every ounce of herself and power into one final push and the evil essence that was known as Lord Voldermort was locked away and a weak Tom Riddle fell. Everyone cheered and ran to Draga.

In the middle of the praise she plunged into darkness muttering, "Do not remove the Amulet from my hands unless I am dead."

Silver: AWWW is it over? Nope I will add more after all you still haven't met Lord Di or Moonlight.

Duo: Please review and remember Silver is dyslexic so she does try people but it is a little bit hard for her.

Silver: I can be lazy with my chapters so I didn't think it was fair to keep a beta reader waiting for a long time.

Duo: waves Hope you enjoyed it and please look at Silver's other stories. I think the other two are better and Years to Freedom has better spelling.


End file.
